totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Podsumowanie sezonów i wielka szansa!
Wyspa Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek Specjalny (Autorzy: Sig i Bocian) Nagle kamera pokazuje studio podsumowań Totalnej Porażki. Chris: '''Witam ziomy! Tyle sezonów już za nami. Dziś podsumujemy trzy ostatnie sezony oraz rozegra się bitwa o następny sezon! Jesteście tego ciekawi? Skoro tak to oglądajcie odcinek specjalny Wyspy Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki!!! Początek podsumowania '''Chris: '''Witam w odcinku specjalnym! Jestem Chris McLean! Powitajcie... Pierwszą obsadę! Tyler i Lindsay się całowali. Trent wysyłał całusy do Abby. Gwen się temu przypatrywała z niesmakiem. Harold układał kostkę Rubika. LeShawna i Heather się kłóciły. Courtney, Duncan, Geoff i Bridgette grali w karty. Beth patrzyła (z zauroczeniem), jak Justin się polewa wodą. Sierra ściskała Cody'ego. Alejandro i Eva się siłowali. Noah machał do Emmy. Po chwili Owen go zaczął ściskać. Izzy się z tego śmiała. Sadie i Katie ze sobą rozmawiały. DJ i Blaineley coś czytali. Zeke się siedział i nic nie robił. '''Chris: '''Drugą obsadę! Brick i Jo walczyli na kciuki. Anna Maria pryskała swoje włosy lakierem. Sam grał na konsoli, ale tylko jedną ręką, bo drugą miał w gipsie. (po 8 odcinku WPTP) B coś sobie rzeźbił, a Dawn się temu przyglądała. Staci ciągle gadała o swoich przodkach. Scott coś sobie strugał. Mike i Zoey się całowali, a Cameron robił im zdjęcia. Lightning podnosił ciężary. Dakota machała do kamer. '''Chris: '''Trzecią obsadę! Dave i Sky się całowali. Shawn i Jasmine ze sobą rozmawiali. Ella śpiawała, ale nie denerwowało to Sugar, która płakała, że "czarodziej" nie żyje. Rodney z zauroczeniem patrzył na Amy, która obcinała włosy Samey. Beardo wydawał jakieś dźwięki. Topher coś robił na telefonie. Max i Scarlett się kłócili. '''Chris: '''Z Wariackiego Wyścigu!!! Każdy siedział obok swojego partnera z WW. Większość rozmawiała. Jedynie Tammy siedziała sama. '''Chris: '''Czas przedstawić jeszcze zupełnie nową obsadę! Ci, których już widzieliśmy oraz tych, których w ogóle nie znacie, czyli: Rose, Kevin, Maciej, Richard, Albert, Camilla i Gregor! Severin rozmawiał z Robertem. Abby grała w karty z Peterem. Brian rozwiązywał łamigłówkę. Albert przyglądał się Evie, która obmyślała strategię. Richard siłował się z Gregorem. Maciej rozmawiał z Anabel. Claudia rozmawiała z Rose. Kevin dawał molarne rady dla Camilli, która cały czas się malowała. '''Chris: '''Nie chcę was zanudzać już co było w ostatnich sezonach, więc pokażę wam dwuminutowy film. Film się zaczął. Były w nim scenki z TPPnwP, TP:WvsD oraz z WPTP. Film się skończył. '''Chris: '''Tak wyglądały trzy ostatnie sezony! Czas przejść do drugiej części podsumowania, którą nazwałem: "Wszystko albo nic" ! Niektórzy się śmiali z tej nazwy. '''Chris: '''Zanim zaczniemy to powitamy gości specjalnych, którzy zadecydują o tym... Kogo zobaczymy w następnym sezonie! Wszyscy byli w szoku. '''Chris: '''Jurorem nr 1, (który będzie odpowiedzialny za obsadę z Wariackiego Wyścigu oraz za nową obsadę) jest chłopak, który jest wielkim fanem naszego programu, posiada własnego bloga i prowadził raz wyzwanie... powitajcie... Michała! Michał pokazuje się na scenie. Oklaski. '''Michał: '''Witaj Chris :) Nie mogę się już doczekać. '''Chris: '''Jurorem nr 2, (który odpowiada za pierwszą i drugą obsadę) jest nauczyciel historii, miłośnik gier komputerowych, krytyk kulinarny, reprezentował Polskę na Mistrzostwach Świata w... Szachach! Wygrał wtedy cały turniej. Powitajcie go serdecznie... oto Zachary! Zachary pokazuje się na scenie. Oklaski. '''Zachary: Siema Chris. Myślę, że podobały Ci się te mistrzostwa. Chris: 'I Juror nr 3, (który odpowiada za trzecią obsadę) jest nim z zawodu kucharz! Powitajcie... Kamila! Kamil podał rękę Chrisowi. '''Chris: '''Zasady są proste. Każdy z jurorów wymyśla wyzwanie dla swojej grupy. Po wyzwaniu rozdaje od 1 do 8 biletów tym, którzy najbardziej sobie poradzili w wyzwaniu. Bilet oznacza przepustkę do następnego sezonu. Kolejność wyzwań jest następująca: #Wyzwanie obsady z WW #Wyzwanie pierwszej obsady #Wyzwanie trzeciej obsady #Wyzwanie drugiej obsady #Wyzwanie nowej (piątej) obsady Oklaski. '''Chris: '''Jurorzy... możecie zabrać już swoje grupy. Jurorzy to zrobili. Wyzwanie obsady z WW Michał zaprowadził uczestników z Wariackiego Wyścigu do pomieszczenia, które przypominało szkolną klasę. '''Michał: '''Witam czwarta obsado! Waszym zadaniem, które zadecyduje o awansie do "Samolotu z Gwiazdami" będzie... test z wiedzy o Totalnej Porażce (z sezonów 1 - 5.2). Test jest na: a|b|c. Zaznaczacie poprawną odpowiedź kółkiem. Rozdał im testy i długopisy. '''Emma: '''To nie powinno być trudne :) '''Michał: '''Na wykonanie zadania macie 10 minut. Po upływie czasu zbieram kartki. :) '''Emma: '''I po co się odzywałam. '''Michał: '''Podpisaliście się, więc możemy zaczynać... start! Uczestnicy zaczęli swoje testy. '''Brody: '''Super wyzwanie! Bawię się lepiej niż na dyskotece! :D '''MacArthur: '''Nie chce mi się pisać... zmęczona jestem... Zaznaczyła wszystkie odpowiedzi nie czytając pytań, czyli "strzelała" na teście. '''Sanders: '''Trudny... '''Jacques: '''Myśl Jacques... myśl... '''Josee: '''Co to ma być? I tak was pokonam... '''Emma: '''Myślałam, że będzie łatwiejszy... '''Kitty: '''Nudzę się. Zrobiła zdjęcie Michałowi. '''Carrie: '''Ciekawe pytania. '''Devin: '''Ach... Carrie! '''Ryan: '''Nie byłem na to przygotowany. '''Stephanie: '''Dam radę... dam radę... oglądałam ostatnio te sezony... myśl... '''Crimson: '''Nudy... '''Ennui: '''Racja... '''Junior: '''Ciekawe jak tata się z tym męczy. Dwayne się ciągle drapał po głowie. '''Rock: '''Skąd oni wzięli te pytania? '''Spud: '''Gdzie jest ten test... ach... idę spać. '''Lorenzo: '''Nienawidzę testów. '''Chet: '''Ja również. '''Jay: '''Głowa mnie boli! '''Mickey: '''Mnie tylko prawa ręka. '''Taylor: '''Ledwo zaczęłam. '''Kelly: '''Lubię coś takiego. :) '''Jen: '''Jak pisać to z klasą. '''Tom: '''I ze stylem. '''Miles: '''Matka natura mi pomoże. '''Laurie: '''Nie ma matki natury... jest tylko Laurie! '''Ellody: '''To jest niemożliwe! Nie można skończyć testu w 10 minut. Nie umiem improwizować! '''Mary: '''Panika? '''Pete: '''Za naszych czasów nie było takich testów. Prawda Gerry? '''Gerry: '''Tak. '''Tammy: '''Zaklęcie mądrości! '''Michał: '''Czas minął!!! Zabrał testy. '''Michał: '''Teraz najgorsza robota. :( Sprawdzanie testów. Śmiali się z niego. Michał zaczął sprawdzać testy. Na szczęście miał ze sobą klucz odpowiedzi. ''Godzinę później '''Michał: '''Ech... sprawdziłem wasze testy! Każdy siedział spokojnie w swojej ławce. '''Michał: '''Tylko jedna osoba przekroczyła 20 punktów (uzyskując 27 punktów)!!! (szok) '''Michał: '''Potem dwie osoby uzyskały 18 punktów. Trzy osoby - 17 punktów. Dalej 4 osoby - 16 punktów. Postanowiłem nagrodzić biletami '''sześć osób: *z 27p. *z 18p. *z 18p. *z 17p. *z 17p. *z 17p. Michał: '0 punktów uzyskały tylko dwie osoby... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Tammy i Spud! Jesteście żałośni... żegnam. Poszli. '''Michał: '... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Gerry i Pete... ... ... ... ... ... ..Żegnam! 3 i 4 punkty! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Lorenzo... ... ... ..10 punktów, więc nie! ... ... ... ..Chet - 9p. Nie! ... ... ... ... ..Rock... 15p. i Nie! ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Ellody... ... ... ... ... .. ledwo 14p. zawiodłaś i nie zobaczymy cię w TP: Samolot z Gwiazdami. ... ..Mary... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'''27 punktów!!!!! I jesteś pierwszą uczestniczką Totalnej Porażki: Samolot z Gwiazdami!!! Dał jej bilet. Mary: 'Może być... Uśmiechnęła się. '''Michał: '''Ale euforia... ... ... ... ... ..Dwayne... ... ... ... ..11p. - Nie! ..Junior... ... ... ..15p. - Nie! ..Kelly... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..9p. - Nie! ... ..Taylor... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'17 punktów!!! Jesteś uczestniczką Totalnej Porażki: Samolot z Gwiazdami!!! Taylor: 'Cudownie :) Wzięła bilet. '''Michał: '... ... ... ... ... ... ..Jay i Mickey - po 6 punktów, więc Nie! ... ... ..Miles... ... ... ... ... ..13p. - Nie! ... ... ..Laurie... ... ... ... ..15p. - Nie! ... ... ... ..Josee i Jacques... ... ..po 14p. - NIE!!! 'Josee: '''Nie!!!!!!!!! '''Michał: '... Sanders... ... ... ... ... ... ..16p. - NIE!!! ..MacArthur... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'''18 punktów!!!!!!!! Witam Ciebie w następnym sezonie :D MacArthur: 'Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!!!!!!!!! Wszystkie okna w klasie popękały. Michał z przerażeniem dał jej bilet. '''Michał: '... ... ... ... ..Carrie... ... ... ... ..16p. - Nie! ..Devin... ... ... .. ... ... ..16p. - Nie! ... ... ... ..Jen... ... ... ... ... ... ..13p. - Nie! ..Tom... ... ... ... ... ..15p. - Nie! ... ... ... ... ... ..Emma - 16p. - Nie! ... ... ..Kitty... ... ... ... ... ... ..11p. - NIE! ..Brody... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'''17 punktów!!! Witam w następnym sezonie :D Brody: 'Tak! Super! Brody i MacArthur się uścisnęli. '''Michał: '''Crimson... ... ... ... ... ... ..12p. - Nie! ..Ennui... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'17 punktów!!! W ostatnim sezonie niesprawiedliwie odpadłeś, a teraz masz okazję się poprawić! Masz bilet! Ennui: '''Fajnie... '''Michał: '''Zostali tylko... Stephanie i Ryan, ale tylko jedno z was uzyskało '''18 punktów, druga osoba uzyskała 13p. ostatnie miejsce z obsady Wariackiego Wyścigu w sezonie zajmie... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Stephanie!!!!!! Stephanie: '''Juhu!!! '''Ryan: '''Brawo Steph! '''Michał: W Totalnej Porażce: Samolot z Gwiazdami zobaczymy: *'Mary!!!' *'Stephanie!!!' *'MacArthur!!!' *'Ennui!!!' *'Brody!!!' *'i Taylor!!!' Mary: Cudownie, że weszłam :) W takim razie... (wyciąga jakieś papiery) przyda mi się plan. :D Stephanie: Jak ja marzyłam o tym, by się dostać do sezonu. W końcu! MacArthur: Miałam fuksa, ale fajnie! ''' '''Ennui: Ostatni sezon to była porażka... może ten będzie lepszy... Brody: Super, że jestem w programie!!! Fajnie, że jest jeszcze MacArthur. Jeszcze fajniej będzie, jak do w sezonie będzie Geoff!!! Juhu!!! Taylor: Taylor pokaże pazurki :) Mam nadzieję, że Jo nie wejdzie, bo inaczej ten cały juror nr 2 będzie miał szybką drogę do szpitala :) Michał: '''To, by było na tyle :D '''Zachary Haha, ciekawe ile mi by się udało z tego zgadnąć, ale z pewnością o wiele punków niż Spud czy Gerry. Ok, pierwsza obsado. Zbierajcie się nad jezioro. Wyzwanie pierwszej obsady Uczestnicy zebrali się nad jeziorem Ontario, gdzie otrzymali wędki Owen Łowienie? Super Bridgette Wyzwanie związane z wodą i już mi się podoba. Zachary Widzę, wielkie poparcie dla tego wyzwania. Zasady są następujące. Osoby, które złowią najwięcej ryb dostaną się do następnego sezonu. Pamiętajcie, że jako przynęty możenie ożywać jedynie dżdżownic i pieczywa. Za inne grozi dyskwalifikacja. Gotowi. Start Uczestnicy założyli przynętę na haczyk i zarzucili wędki. Gwen Pewnie nie będzie aż tak źle Geoff Coś Ty? Przecież to łatwizna. Izzy Izzy złowi największego rekina jaki istnieje. Leshawna Tylko uważaj dziewczyno by Ci się wędka nie złamała. Duncan Frajerzy. Myślicie, że macie jakieś szanse? Heather Z Tobą mogę wygrać nawet nie trzymając wędki. DJ Ziomy. Bierze. Zachary Widzę, że DJ złapał już pierwszą rybę DJ No dalej, dalej, dalej. DJ ciągnię za wędkę i udaje mu się złapać pierwszą rybę. Owen Brawo DJ. Przybili piątkę Izzy również złapała rybę na haczyk. Zachary I zaraz będziemy mieli kolejną rybę Izzy ciągnie za kołowrotek i udaje jej się złowić rybę. Izzy Tak. Juhu Uczestnicy nadal łowili ryby. Po paru godzinach nastąpił koniec. Zachary (trąbi klaksonem) Koniec! Zachary Dobrze, więc sprawdźmy co my tu mamy. A po za tym na wstępie za używanie nielegalnej przynęty. Courtney, Izzy i Blaineley. Zostajecie zdyskwalifikowane. Zachary Żadnej ryby nie złowił. . . . . . Trent Trent Nie musisz tego wszystkim ogłaszać Zachary Tak, tak. Okej, lecimy dalej. Po jednej rybie złowili . . . . . Leshawna, Noah i Sierra. Żegnam Was. Zachary Dwie ryby złowiło sześć osób, a są to. . . . . . . Sadie, DJ, Owen, Gwen, Lindsay i Eva Zachary Dzielnie walczyliście, ale przykro mi. Odchodzicie. Eva A przefasolować Ci tą zakazaną mordę Eva chciała pobić Zacharego, ale DJ i Duncan ją powstrzymali. Zachary Cztery ryby miała. . . . . . Bridgette Zachary Niestety, nie dostajesz się dalej Zachary Pięć ryb złowili . . . . . . Harold, Beth, Cody, Katie, Justin i Ezekiel Zachary Całkiem nieźle, ale to i tak za mało. Odpadacie. Zachary Dobrze została piątka. Czworo z Was przejdzie do kolejnego sezonu, a jedna osoba odpadnie. Najwięcej ryb, dokładnie dziewięć złowiła. . . . . . . Heahter Heather Tak. Mówiłam, że Cię pokonam Duncan Zachary Na drugim miejscu remis. Po osiem ryb złowili . . . . . . . Duncan i Geoff Geoff Tak. Brody mój ziomku. Nadchodzę Duncan Ha widzisz Heather. Jeszcze mnie nie pokonałaś Zachary Zostali Tyler i Alejandro. Siedem ryb złowił . . . . . . . Alejandro Alejandro To było oczywiste. Heather nadchodzę. Zachary Tak więc gratuluje całej czwórce, która dostała się do kolejnego sezonu Alejandro: Wiedziałem, że wygram. Przy niektórych frajerach to nawet się dziwie, że nie złowiłem największej liczby ryb. Duncan: Nie ma to jak sobie połowić ryby w spokoju i wygrać występ w kolejnym sezonie. Szkoda, że Courtney postanowiła oszukiwać przez co straciła szansę. Geoff: Ale super. Nie tylko mnie się udało, ale Brody również wygrał. Kurczę, teraz to damy czadu. Heather: To było oczywiste, że to ja złowię najwięcej ryb, spośród tych żałosnych frajerów. Mój występ w kolejnym sezonie był oczywisty Kamil: 'Też chciałbym sobie złowić coś, ale nie mogę. Obsado trzecia - czas na wyzwanie wyzwanie! Wyzwanie trzeciej obsady Kamil zabiera uczestników do pewnej kuchni. '''Kamil: '''Waszym zadaniem, które zadecyduje o waszym awansie do następnego sezonu jest... '''Topher: '''Zrobienie czegoś do jedzenia... Nudy... '''Kamil: '''Zrobienie najlepszego ciasta jakie kiedykolwiek jadłem. Ciasta, które mnie urzekną dadzą tej osobie awans do następnego sezonu! Na wykonanie zadania macie 30 minut... start! Uczestnicy wzięli się do roboty. '''Shawn: '''Całe szczęście u wujka nauczyłem się robić ciasta. To lepsze niż inwazja zombi. '''Sky: '''Jak ja tego nienawidzę robić... '''Sugar: '''Co ty? To dobra zabawa. '''Jasmine: '''Mam nadzieję, że ciasto wiśniowe mi wyjdzie. '''Max: '''A ja zrobię sernik z ostrą papryką. (demoniczny śmiech) '''Scarlett: '''Cztery łyżki cukru, jeden kilogram masy, dwie... '''Dave: '(Kichnął) Mam alergię na mąkę. 'Topher: '''A Topher ma alergię na Chrisa! '''Ella: '''Będzie to ciasto czekoladowe, bo czekolada rozwesela ludzkie dusze, ach... '''Samey: '''Czemu mi zabierasz produkty? '''Amy: '''Bo mogę! '''Rodney: '''Aż chce się gotować, jak się słyszy głos anioła... '''Beardo: '''To... będzie... ciasto... waszym... snów... (wydawał odgłosy) '''Kamil: '''Koniec czasu!!! Kamil degustował ciasta uczestników, a potem stawiał za nie oceny. Po chwili. '''Kamil: '''Ciasta ocenione! Tylko 4 osoby przejdą do następnego sezonu. 0 punktów otrzymał... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Max! Żegnaj! '''Max: '''Co? Zła się tak nie dyskryminuje! '''Kamil: '''3 punkty otrzymali... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Rodney, Dave, Samey i Amy!!! Niestety nie! Poszli. '''Kamil: '''5 punktów dla... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Sugar i Sky!!! Zabrakło czegoś. '''Sugar: '''Pomyliłeś się chyba? '''Kamil: '''Nie!!! 6 punktów... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... .Topher! Smaczne, ale nie na program. Została 5! Tylko 4 osoby się dostaną do sezonu! Najlepsze ciasto, które dzisiaj zjadłem to ciasto... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'Beardo!!! Genialnie podane, jak w profesjonalnej kuchni, a smak... brak mi słów. 10/10! Jesteś w następnym sezonie. :) Beardo: 'Dziękuję! :D Popłakał się ze szczęścia. '''Kamil: '''9/10 - były ocenione dwa ciasta, które była bardzo smaczne, a są to ciasta... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'Elli i Scarlett!!! Graturację awansu do sezonu! Ella i Scarlett: 'Tak! '''Kamil: '''Zostało ostatnie miejsce do sezonu: Jasmine i Shawn... to będzie jedno z was. 8/10 i awans do sezonu zdobywa... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'Shawn!!! 'Gratuluję czwórce, która dostała się do następnego sezonu. :D '''Beardo: Na kuchni czułem się swobodnie. Może jakoś mi pójdzie w sezonie. ' '''Ella: Bardzo się cieszę z awansu do sezonu. Trzeba to jakoś uczcić! Scarlett: Nie pomyliłam się w obliczeniach, które pokazały, że wejdę do programu. Może nie warto pokazywać tej złej strony. Shawn: Szkoda mi Jasmine... ona była tak blisko. Poza tym cieszę się, że znalazłem się w tym sezonie. Zachary Dacie mi kawałek jakiegoś ciasta? Nie? No dobra. Druga obsado, chodźcie za mną. Wyzwanie drugiej obsady Uczestnicy zebrali się w namiocie z bufetem. Lightning Co, znów gotowanie? Człowieku weź... Zachary Nie, nie gotowanie. W tym zadaniu będzie chodziło o znalezienie figurek pozłacanego Chrisa. Cameron Łatwizna Zachary No cóż. Gdzieś na tym planie filmowym znajdują się figurki pozłacanego Chrisa, które zostały rozsiane wszędzie gdzie tylko się da. Kto znajdzie ich najwięcej otrzyma bilet do Totalnej Porażki: Samolotu z Gwiazdami. Gotowi! Start! Staci, Dakota, Dawn i Lightning udali się do jednej z przyczep. Lightning No figurki Chrisa. Chodźcie do Lightninga. Pomożecie mi znaleźć? Staci Szukanie wymyślił mój Dakota Możesz się zamknąć? Staci leci łza Dawn Spokojnie Staci. Nie przejmuj się. Fakt, to denerwujące, że się przechwalasz, ale w porównaniu do niektórych ludzi jesteś spoko. Lightning Ludzie, mam statuetkę Dakota Dawaj ją. Staci Nie. Ona jest moja. Dakota, Lightning i Staci walczyli o statuetkę, a Dawn żeby się nie zdenerwować liczy do dziesięciu Dawn 1, 2, 3... B, Brick, Zoey i Scott szukają statuetki w amfiteatrze. Brick Koledzy. I Zoey. Pamiętajcie, że działamy wspólnie. Każdy po wyjściu stąd powinien mieć taką samą liczbę statuetek. Scott Wsadź sobie te zasady żałosny kadeciku. Zoey Scott, spokojnie. Brick ma racje. Po za tym ostatnio zakwalifikowały się cztery osoby, więc może nasza czwórka da radę. Szkoda, że bez Mike'a Scott znajduje statuetkę, i chowie ją do kieszeni Brick Dobra żołnierze. Macie coś? Scott Nie sir kapralu. Zoey Niestety B kiwa głową na nie. Ostatnia grupa czyli: Cameron, Jo, Mike, Anne Maria i Sam szukają w bufecie Cameron Szansa, że dostaniemy się w piątkę do sezonu jest znikoma. Jest nas tylko trzynastu w obsadzie co oznacza, że... Jo pchnie go na ziemie Jo Posuń się chuderlaku. Jo zauważa statuetkę, którą zabiera Anne Maria Oddawaj ją Ty babochłopie. Jo To sobie znajdź własną psikaro. Anne Maria i Jo zaczęły walczyć Wszyscy wrócili do studia podsumowań Zachary Mam nadzieje, że mnie zaskoczyliście no dobra. (liczy statuetki) Zachary Tylko trójka z Was dostanie się do kolejnego sezonu. Cóż, każdy z Was znalazł przynajmniej jedną. A tymi osobami są. . . . . . . . Scott, Lightning, Dakota, Dawn, Cameron i Staci Zoey Scott, mówiłeś, że nie masz żadnej statuetki? Zachary Cóż, jestem zmuszony się z Wami pożegnać. Po dwie statuetki zdobyli. . . . . . . . . Sam, Anne Maria i Brick Anne Maria To nie fair Sam Eh, znowu porażka. Zachary Zmykajcie. Została czwórka. Jedno z Was nie wejdzie do kolejnego sezonu. Szczególne gratulacje należą się dla . . . . . . Jo. Gratuluję, aż siedem statuetek. Jo Tak Zachary Pięć statuetek zdobywa. . . . . . . . Zoey Zoey Ale super. Zachary B i Mike. Tylko jeden z Was otrzyma bilet do Totalnej Porażki: Samolotu z Gwiazdami. A jest to . . . . . . . Mike. Cztery statuetki. Gratuluję Jo I co mięczaki? Rozgromię Was w tym sezonie i będziecie jeść gruz. Taylor, wcale się Ciebie nie boję Mike Nie wierzę. Jestem w grze i to z Zoey. Los się do mnie uśmiecha. Zoey Ale fajnie, że ponownie mogę spróbować swoich sił. Cieszę się, że Mike również powraca. Wyzwanie nowej obsady Michał zaprowadza uczestników do pewnej pustej szopy. Peter: '''Ciekawe co mam szykujesz? '''Michał: '''Dzisiejszym wyzwaniem nazwałem... "Cierpi albo tchórz". '''Gregor: '''Już mam gęsią skórkę... '''Michał: '''Osoby, które wytrzymają najdłużej w szopie mają awans! Z szopy można zwyczajnie wyjść, a to was dyskwalifikuje z konkurencji. ;) Start! Zamknął szopę. '''Maciej: '''To nie powinno być zbyt trudne :) '''Peter: '''Producenci na pewno coś przygotowali ;) '''Rose: '''Słyszeliście coś? Nagle ze ścian wychodziły robale, komary, szerszenie. '''Abby: '''Aaaaaaa!!!! Uciekła. '''Albert: '''Słabe :) '''Anabel: '''Nie, nie... boli. W sumie już byłam w finale, więc... idę sobie stąd. Poszła. '''Brian: '''Au! Au! Au! Tylko na tyle was stać!? Au! '''Camilla: '''Moje włosy!!! Uciekła. '''Claudia: '''Co zrobić, by nie myśleć o bólu... zaśpiewam piosenkę! (zaczęła śpiewać) Eva przewracała oczami. '''Gregor: '''Pomocy!!! Uciekł. '''Peter: '''To mi zjada mózg! Uciekł. '''Robert: '''Dłużej nie wytrzymam! Uciekł. '''Rose: '''Nie! Uciekła. '''Severin: '''Jakoś wytrzymuję :) '''Kevin: '''Te robale są, jak grzechy... '''Maciej i Richard: '''Aaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Uciekli. '''Michał: '''To jeszcze nie koniec, bo czas wyprowadzić... zabójczy gaz!!! Nagle w szopie ukazał się gaz. '''Albert: '''Najgorsze co w życiu wąchałem... '''Severin: '''Serio? Mnie to nie rusza. '''Eva: '''Severin? My chyba jesteśmy rodzeństwem. XD Skoro nic nas nie rusza. '''Claudia: '''Nie wytrzymam... '''Brian: '''Niedobrze... Nagle ktoś wyszedł z szopy, a był to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Brian! Gaz się skończył. '''Michał: '''Koniec czasu!!! W następnym sezonie zobaczymy: *Severina' *'Claudię' *'Kevina' *'Albert' *'i Evę' '''Albert: Wyzwanie było łatwe :) Mam nadzieję, że moje doświadczenie z Japonii się przyda. ' Eva: Weszłam, więc mogę powiedzieć jedno... ci frajerzy nie mają ze mną szans. :) Claudia: Fajnie, że dostałam drugą szansę i postaram się zajść dalej niż ostatnio. Severin: Jeszcze was zaskoczę ;) Kevin: Super, że jestem w tym sezonie :) Zawsze to coś nowego. ''' Koniec podsumowania '''Chris: '''Podsumowanie dobiega końca, ale zanim skończymy to niech się wypowiedzą nasi jurorzy, jak było. Michał? '''Michał: '''Dzięki za zaproszenie :) Było miło spędzić dzień w tak przyjemny sposób. Liczę, że osoby, które wybrałem zajdą daleko. '''Chris: '''Kamil? '''Kamil: '''Nie nudziłem się, a to najważniejsze. Byłem bardzo głodny, a to wyzwaniu nasycony :) '''Chris: '''Zachary? '''Zachary Spodobało mi się wyzwanie Kamila. Mam nadzieje, że zostanę jeszcze kiedyś zaproszony do programu. Chris: '''Na zakończenie... od jutra w sprzedaży książka!!! '''Zachary Ale czad. Z pewnością zakupię. Może uda mi się utargować jakąś niską cenę. Chris: 'Ta książka zawiera trzy ostatnie sezony, a przy okazji... to podsumowanie też się w niej znajduje :D '''Zachary ' Wersja książkowa trzech ostatnich sezonów czyli? I tak, że komuś się chciało to pisać. 'Chris: '''Racja :) Już kończymy... albo nie, bo telefon! Chris odebrał telefon. '''Chris: '''Producenci :) Tak... aha... zaraz co?! :O Ile?! Ale dlaczego?! No trudno... :/ Zakończył rozmowę. '''Michał: '''Co się stało? '''Chris: '''To jest... KURWA nie możliwe! -.- '''Wszyscy: '''CO? '''Chris: '''Dzwonili producenci w sprawie następnego sezonu i do niego nie dojdzie! '''Wszyscy: '''What!? '''Chris: '''Tak. Producenci dali mało środków finansowych... tylko na 3 odcinki xD Z tego powodu ogłosili, że nie będzie następnego sezonu TP Samolotu z Gwiazdami! :-( '''Jo: '''Dostaniemy coś w zamian za wygrane wyzwania?! '''Chris: '''Może te książki z... '''Duncan: '''Wypchaj je sobie MacLean! Ludzie! - Na niego!!! Chris zaczął uciekać, a za nim pobiegli prawie wszyscy z podsumowania. '''Chris: '''Wieję! '''Reszta: 'Łapać go!!! Zostali tylko Michał i Zachary. '''Michał: '''Czyli to ja owe podsumowanie zakończę <3 Jednak najpierw mam pytanie do Zacharego. Zachary co ty o tej sprawie z sezonem myślisz? '''Zachary: '''Problem Chrisa, to nie mój problem. Zawsze można stworzyć osobne show bez niego '''Michał: '''Tym samym żegnamy się... Dobranoc! '''KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Wyspy Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki